ff14clothingfandomcom-20200213-history
Formatting
On this Wikia, there is a certain style we want to achieve to keep things looking neat and cohesive, as well as to help make it easy to use and search through. When adding new pages, photos, etc., please try to keep in line with this style as much as possible! Thank you for your cooperation. Page Format The title of the page should be the exact name of the ingame item. For each page, the try-on window photos should go at the top, with text set to not wrap around the images. The captions should read: (Full Item Name) on (gender) (Race); i.e., Rainbow Robe of Healing on male Miqo'te (no punctuation aside from that in the item or race name should be present) Next should be the ingame InfoBox, then the screenshot gallery, followed by specific directions on how to obtain the item. At the bottom should be the list of same and similar models, if applicable. These things do not need to be added all at once, but at least one try-on photo should be present at page creation. Be sure to include the proper categories for each item. Photo Format For try-on photos, the size should be 194x322 pixels, preferably a .png, with the border of the inside window visible. It should only show one item, and be zoomed in as close as possible while still fully showing all of the item. It should also show as little of the character's face as possible. Hairstyles should not block the view of any part of the item - short, bangless, and shaven styles are best for this. For Head, Neck, Body, Hands, Wrists, Legs, and Feet items, the character should not be rotated from the initial position. Shields should be shown on the back of the character (unless a special effect happens when drawn) and weapons should be shown drawn, unless staying sheathed provides a better view, such as with many spears and Dark Knight swords. Books should show both the inside and outside of the book, with the outside at the top and the inside at the bottom. Rings should be shown on the right hand, Ears should be shown with the left ear at the top and the right ear at the bottom, even if the item is only present on one ear. The file name should be the exact name of the item, without apostrophes or spaces, with the abbreviation for the race and gender of the character at the end; i.e., BardsShirtAF.png, AF standing for Au Ra Female. The caption should read: (Full Item Name) on (gender) (Race); i.e., Rainbow Robe of Healing on male Miqo'te (no punctuation aside from that in the item or race name should be present) For screenshots, there is no standard size, but .pngs are preferred, and the image should clearly show the item(s) in question, unobstructed. If of a full set, only pieces from that set should be visible. Daytime shots are preferred, with as few other characters in view as possible, unless they are also wearing the item(s). UI should be hidden. For InfoBoxes, there is no standard length, but the width should be 366 pixels, preferably a .png, with nothing visible outside of the box. The "total items" information should be edited out, as well as the crafter level (if present) above the repair information. It should also not show the (+-n) numbers next to the defense and magic defense values. If dyed, the dye name should be removed, and the icon replaced with a non-dyed one to make the circle blank. It may be easier to simply terebinth the item and redye it later.